Friendship?
by Serpent's Den
Summary: Cliche...Harry and Draco are Friends in secret, they rush out of History of Magic, their friends are curious so they follow. Rubbish summary. Two-shot. x x x
1. Chapter 1

Friendship?

A/N: I was in I.C.T and this just came to me. It was just gunna be a one-shot but I've decided to make it a two-shot. No plot. Also I know stupidness is not a word but I couldn't spell the word I wanted idiotcity or something. 

Draco sighed, as he looked around the classroom, he hated History of magic. It was so boring, he looked over at Blaise to make sure he was taking notes; he needed someone to revise off when the exams came round. Pansy was sitting next to him staring over at Blaise, Draco really wished the pair would hurry up and get together. Their arguing was annoying anyone could see they liked each other.

* * *

Harry sighed, as he looked around the classroom, he hated History of magic. It was so boring, he looked over at Hermione to make sure she was taking notes; he needed someone to revise off when the exams came round. Ron was sitting next to him staring over at Hermione, Harry really wished the pair would hurry up and get together. Their arguing was annoying anyone could see they liked each other.

* * *

Then Grey met Green, both boys attempted to snarl, but failed. They realised no one was looking at them (people were either taking note, [Blaise and Hermione] or sleeping). A smile broke out on both boys features. You see they had started a truce in 4th year, everyone knew this, what they did not know was that it had become a friendship in 6th year. They found they had a lot in common, as did their friends; it was the opinion of Harry and Draco that, Ron and Pansy were perfect for each other and Blaise and Hermione would be amazing together. But of course because they were infatuated with the other house member they knew it wouldn't work.

* * *

A bell rang out in the class,

"See you later Ron"

"What about lunch?"

"Not hungry," with that Harry left the classroom

"Were did Harry go?" asked Hermione

"Dunno," replied Ron "he kind of just ran out"

* * *

"See you later Pansy"

"What about lunch?"

"Not hungry," with that Draco left the classroom

"Were did Draco go?" asked Blaise

"Dunno," replied Pansy "he kind of just ran out"

Hermione noticed that Draco had run out just after Harry, she looked over at Blaise and Pansy who looked confused as to where their friend had gone.

"Where'd they go?" wondered Blaise aloud

"Dunno, do they have a detention or something?" inquired Hermione

"Draco never mentioned one, how about Potter?" asked Pansy

"No he never, I think some investigation is needed" with that Ron lead Hermione and the two Slytherin's to hunt down Harry and Draco.

* * *

Harry entered the room of requirements and waited, soon his love entered. Draco smiled softly before kissing Harry softly on the lips. You see not only did people not know that they were friends but they did not know of how they got there. They had gone from being Enemies, to being adversaries, to friends, to friends with benefits, to boyfriends. Truth be told both boys wanted to go public with their relationship, but were scared of what people would do. Well not everyone, just their friends and Draco's father. Sometimes they would sit and discuss if they would come out. This was not one of those times, they just sat and made out, they usually did this after History of Magic, it was something to look forward to after such a boring lesson, although usually they had lunch before hand. Today they never though because just wanted to be with each other. They were so entangled in the other mouth that they never heard the door open.

"Harry why is Malfoy attached to your lips?" asked a disbelieving Ron

Hermione hit Ron for being so oblivious, Harry and Draco parted and looked at their friends to were oblivious to were trying to connect the dots.

"How long?" asked Blaise in a calm manner

"Not very," replied Draco, he then looked at Harry and laughed, "Well I guess it depends on your opinion of how long is long or how long is short?"

"Ok I'm the smartest witch of our age and that confused me," commented Hermione

"Well put it this way, we have been together since our 6th year, and we are now half way through 7th year, so is that long in your opinion?" questioned Harry

"Harry James Potter how dare you be in a relationship and not tell ME!" screeched Hermione

"Exactly Draco, I'm YOUR best friend WHY didn't YOU tell ME?" whined Pansy

"Personally I think it's up to Harry and Draco if they want to tell us or not, you know it's there business not ours" commented Blaise

"I agree, if they want to shag we DON'T need to know!" moaned Ron

Pansy and Hermione rounded on Blaise and Ron, "boys are idiots and don't understand the importance of these things!"

"So are you ok with this?" asked Harry

"Yeah mate, I mean he may be a ferret but anyone can see you're happy." Smiled Ron

"I agree, even if Harry is the-boy-lived-to-be-the-defeater-of-the-dark-lord (Merlin how many Hyphens?) If you're happy I'm happy" enthused Pansy.

"I can't believe you were worried about what we would think" scolded Blaise

"I know you two should know if you're happy we'll be happy for you!" Hermione laughed at the stupidness of the boys.

"Thanks guys." Harry hugged his two best friends and Draco hugged his.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Parents

A/N: Ok this is the end, but knowing me I'll write it then decide I should add more and it will become a full blown story!

After their friends discovered the truth about them, Harry and Draco wanted everyone to know. They decided to come out to the school as a couple (everyone already knew they were gay) but first was the hard task, coming out to their parents (or guardians in Harry's case.) Harry wanted to tell Albus, Sirius (we all know he didn't really die! [JK just had a moment of madness]) And Remus, Draco wanted to tell his mother, father and Severus. So they wrote letters.

Dear Albus,

You have been my mentor for seven years, without you I would not have had the strength to kill Voldermort. I have something to tell you, although I am sure you already know what it is. I wish to hold a meeting in your office, Sirius and Remus will hopefully be present and Mr and Mrs Malfoy their son and Severus. Is that ok?

Yours faithfully, Harry Potter

Remus and Sirius,

Hey guys, you ok? I'm good, Better than good actually am great! There's a reason why I am writing. I need to tell you guy's something face to face, can you come to Albus' office on Saturday? If you can see you there love you guys, Harry x x

Dear Mother and Father,

Could you please come to Professor Dumbledore's office this Saturday? I am not in trouble I just need to tell you something. I hope you will not be disappointed in me. I will be hoping to see you soon, your son and Heir Draco Malfoy

Dear Severus,

I have to tell you something could you please come to the headmaster's office on Saturday; my parents will be there hopefully. Hoping to see you there, your godson Draco.

Both boys were nervously waiting Saturday, they sent the letters on Wednesday, everyone had replied saying they would be attending. They had hoped the rest of the week would pass slowly, it didn't before they knew it they were on their way to Dumbledore's office with sweaty palms, dry throats and knocking knee's, I think they were nervous. They entered the office and looked at their parents, or guardians. Who in turn looked worried.

"Harry, what's up?" asked a worried Sirius

"Nothing Padfoot, I just need to tell you something" replied Harry

"And whatever it is you need to tell me and Remy involves the Malfoy's and Snape?" Asked Sirius

"Yes"

"Draco what is this about?" questioned the elder Malfoy

"Father you know how I'm erm...not like you, as in I'm not," Draco paused, then mumbled "Straight"

"Yes," replied Lucius not looking at his son

"And you guys know that I'm, like you." Harry put in looking at his godparents

"Yeah"

"Well I'm think you can see where this is going."

The six adult remained quiet, you could see when realisation hit each of them. Dumbledore's eyes sparkled, "I think this is wonderful" he said. Then Remus smiled sadly, "as long as your Happy Harry", Snape was next "Why Potter?" Draco just laughed, in Snape speak that was like, "Ok, if your happy". Narcissa, hugged Draco, and then to everyone's surprise hugged Harry. And whispered to the boy's "I'm happy for you." Realisation hit Sirius and Lucius at the same time, Sirius kind of laughed in a manic way and Lucius collapsed (after all Malfoy's don't faint)

Harry looked at the other adults and smiled, I think they took that well. Draco nodded and they both turned round and walked out of the office.

THE END

A/N: Shit ending I know but I think all my plot bunnies died when I was writing this : ( Anyway Review x x


End file.
